


The GaysTM

by MaidOfHope413



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, group chat au, hasnt this been done thousands of times?, no one here is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidOfHope413/pseuds/MaidOfHope413
Summary: Just a bunch of highschool gays in a groupchat





	1. The GaysTM and nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> also i have no beta reader so there are probably alot of mistakes

Gerard Way added Billie Joe Armstrong,Brendon Urie and 11 others

Gerard Way:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY5NVaK0-ME

Frank Iero: gerard why its 3am

Gerard Way:@Brendon Urie is this u

Brendon Urie:i will murder u

Tre Cool:THATS GOOLD

Brendon Urie:DONT U DARE TRE

 

Tre Cool changed Brendon Urie's name to TheBookOfMormon

 

TheBookOfMormon changed Tre Cool's name to Anti-Christ

Anti-Christ:thx 4 recognizing me  
it means a lot

TheBookOfMormon:i will physically fight u

Anti-Christ:you will lose

Billie Joe Armstrong:idk ur pretty smol

Anti-Christ:there are dogs bigger than u

Billie Joe Armstrong:atleast im getting laid

Mike Dirnt:BILLIE NO

Pete Wentz:no nicknames is boring

Patrick Stump:Pete NO

 

Pete Wentz changed Patrick Stump's name to Tree

Pete Wentz changed Gerard Way's name to GayVampire

Pete Wentz changed Billie Joe Armstrongs name to The Original Gay

Pete Wentz changed Mike Dirnt's name to Top

Pete Wentz changed Mikey Way's name to GayVampire:The Sequal

Pete Wentz changed Dallon Weekes name to LeggyBoi

Pete Wentz changed Ray Toro's name to Hair

Pete Wentz changed Joe Trohman's name to Hair 2.0

Pete Wentz changed Frank Iero's name to Smol

Pete Wentz changed Ryan Ross's name to Hippie

Pete Wentz changed Andy Hurley's name to MustBeProtected

Pete Wentz changed Pete Wentz's name to Meme

Meme changed the groups name to The GaysTM

 

Meme:isnt this better

The Original Gay:WHY IS HE TOP

Tree:mine is so original

TheBookOfMormon:WHy DIdnt U CHANgE MINE

Meme:idk i like urs

Hair:gays

Hair i meant guys

Top:it still works

Hair:ITS CURRENTLY 4:20 AM

The Original Gay:nice

Meme:no dude thats for 69

The Original Gay:my bad

Hair:GO.  
TO.  
SLEEP.

GayVampire:i do what i want mom


	2. The GaysTM and Emo:The Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love Emo:The Musical more than words can describe my fav character is jay and my fav song is would jesus  
> enjoy!

GayVampire:The Sequal:WHy aM I THE SEquAL

The Original Gay:bc your smol  
and gerard is older

Meme:Duh

TheBookOfMormon:WAiT ISNT HE THE SEQUAL SEQUAL

Meme:explain

TheBookOfMormon:billie is the original gay

The Original Gay:but im not a vampire  
i don't think im a vampire

Top:well you are pale and angry

Anti-Christ:here mike to help  
Anti-Christ:https://www.wikihow.com/Date-a-Vampire

Top:thx

GayVampire:but im not goth

The Original Gay:r u sure about that

GayVampire:no

Smol:tbh i think ur more emo than goth

Meme:if a Way would be goth it would be mikey

GayVampire:The Sequal:WHY ME

Smol:doesn't gerard have a pic of u in goth boots

GayVampire:the one with the pink fishnets

Hair:https://78.media.tumblr.com/fc71b4752ddd6f7f91c82a07bf0355d9/tumblr_inline_nsp4ypOQQ11s16og6_500.jpg  
Hair:do you mean that one

GayVampire:The Sequal:WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT

GayVampire:i agree why do you have slutty pics of my brother

Anti-Christ:intresting

Meme:EMO THE MUSICAL IS ON NETFLIX

GayVampire:The Sequal:aww they made a musical about gerard

GayVampire:i know where u sleep

Tree:pete can we not

Meme:but its amazing

Tree:you just made me watch it on loop atleast 100 times

Meme:i was educating u

Hair 2.0:is that why u are making us come over after school

Meme:i know you were eying up jay so dont talk

MustBeProtected:#exposed

Hair 2.0:ANDY UR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDe

MustBeProtected:na

TheBookOfMormon:why dont we ALL go over to petes and watch emo the musical

Meme:YA

Tree:fine but no alcohol

Meme:some alcohol

Tree:No alcohol

Meme:Some alcohol

Tree:NO alcohol i can do this all day pete

Meme:fine no alcohol  
;3

Tree:sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the link ray sent was that pic of mikey on the couch with fishnets on its too iconic to not be mentioned  
> also i know i said every other day but i couldnt wait


	3. The GaysTM and Mikey Jimmy Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for my absence i had to go to texas unexpectedly (which is a 15 hour drive btw)  
> also sorry this is short i just wAnted to get something out  
> Enjoy!

Anti-Christ:so apparently its "not appropriate" to headbang in the library

Top:tre literally every normal person knows that

GayVampire:The Sequal:since when has tre been considered normal

The Original Gay:mikey be nice 

GayVampire:ya mikey ur not exactly normal urself

TheBookOfMorman:ok u gays i just got kicked out of class  
who wants to join me in that shady alley behind the school

LeggyBoi:what did u do

Hippie:lmao he screamed "Anti-Christ" when tre walked pass the door

Top:but ur in the science wing??? and the library is beside the main office???

Smol:don't question it tre works in mysterious ways

Anti-Christ:im like a alien

Hair:explain

Anti-Christ:nobody is sure of my existence

Hair:why did i just hear "Gerard and Michael Way to the front office"

Tree:im in class with mikey and he didn't do anything

GayVampire:lmao i did something tho

GayVampire:The Sequal:NO U DIDNT

GayVampire:yup i did

Smol:what did u do

GayVampire:The Sequal:HE FILLED HIS BAG WITH CONDOMS  
AND HE FILLED MINE WITH LUBE  
but the teachers didn't see inside my bag

Hair:but why are you getting in trouble for it

GayVampire:because i wrote his name on e v e r y bottle bc i knew he would ditch them

Smol:but there are probs a lot of mikeys or michaels at school

GayVampire:Thats why i wrote Michael James Way on e v e r y bottle

Anti-Christ:WAIt so we could call him Mikey Jimmy Way

GayVampire:The Sequal:THATS WHAT U GOT FROM THAT

 

Anti-Christ changed GayVampire:The Sequal's name to Mikey Jimmy Way

 

Mikey Jimmy Way: great now if you'll excuse me im going to jump off a clif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reddxn,who wrote the BEST groupchat fic EVER, gave me kudos so like im invincible now


	4. The GaysTM and Mikey NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry about the wait, i just started highschool and softball. anyway im sorry but yea\  
> Enjoy!

Mikey Jimmy Way:I would give my left nut and the little bit of soul that i have left to bang a unicorn.

Gay Vampire:Michael James Way U ARE ONLY LIKE 2 YEARS OLD  
Gay Vampire:U ARE NOT "BANGING" A N Y T H I N G

Smol:mikey no

Meme Changed Hair's Name to Unicorn

Unicorn:NO 

TheBookOfMormon:jdksbvbv udsiuioahuifbuegfyundiogv udfirv  
TheBookOfMormon:I SHIP IT

Mikey Jimmy Way:IM GONNA KMS I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAZT TO U GAYS

LeggyBoi:haha mikeys suffering  
LeggyBoi:also brendon just ran into a desk snd it was halarious 

TheBookOfMormon:i h8 u  
TheBookOfMormon:also learn how to spell u gay

LeggyBoi:i <3 u tooo

TheBookOfMormon:(6-w-6)

Tree:OWO

Meme:HAHA IT WORKED

TheBookOfMormon:what workd

Tree:(9`w`9)

Meme:I chnged his keyb oard to only type OWO faces

GayVampire:IconicTM

Tree:(=m=)


	5. The GaysTM and Twenty-Bi-Teen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol guess who’s bacc bacc bacc again  
> I’m sorry lol a lot of personal stuff has happened and I just started high school  
> I’m not tryin to make excuses but ya

Gay Vampire:Happy New Year 

Smol:SO 20-GAY-TEEN IS OvER

Anti-Christ:pretty colors

Tree: whta 

Meme:when you say happy new year you get fire works on screen

Tree: but I didn’t

Meme:THAT CAUSE YOU GOT THAT BUSTED ANDROID 

Tree:This Is Biphobia

TheBookOfMormon:≧ω≦ (*≧∀≦*) ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)

Meme:oh lmao I forgot bout ur keyboard 

TheBookOfMormon:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=ε✄

The Original Gay:what does it mean

Mikey Jimmy Way: it means its Twenty-Bi-Teen

Smol:BUT WHAT ABOUT LESBIAN JESUS  
IS SHE GOING TO BE OK?!?!?!

Gay Vampire:she- she is still going to be alive 

Smol:ARE YOU SURE?!?!?!

Mikey Jimmy Way: no

Smol:!!!

Anti-Christ: LETS IGNORE FRANKS MENTAL BREAK DOWN AND SUBSCRIBE TO KWITE AND ASKUALLY AND WILDSPARTANZ AND KINGANI AND BLUESDANK

Top:tre you have been harassing me and Billie for days now please

The Original Gay: please your scaring your mother

Anti-Christ: ~bite me~

Top: where did our little girl go

Anti-Christ: with downtown Judy brown

TheBookOfMormon:╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz sub to everyone I have mentioned they do reddit videos and stuff  
> Also no hate to android users but apple is better sweatie
> 
> Also i hope to get one more chapter out this week but it will probably be longer and better( that’s what she said) because this one was done on a whim

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update this every other day but once school starts back it will probably change  
> 


End file.
